


lift your open hand

by erebones



Series: Waterdeep [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones
Summary: First kisses are always a little awkward.





	lift your open hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualshepard/gifts).



> For jaz, prompted on tumblr: things you said after you kissed me.

Vic’s lips are so much softer than she imagined. Or maybe that’s the fuzzy blackness of unconsciousness pressing down on her, threatening to crack her ribs in. Daisy struggles for breath and whimpers when Vic’s gentle warmth is pulled away.

“Fuck,” she says. Her mouth tastes like blood. Through eyes that smear and cross, she can see a blotch of red at the corner of Vic’s unhappy mouth. “You beat me to it.”

Vic’s face, whiter than a porcelain mask, cracks with rusty laughter. “You idiot.” She bends low again and kisses Daisy’s forehead, hands so gentle against her cheek. Soft strands of red hair brush against Daisy’s face and her eyes slip shut again. “No—don’t go to sleep, darling. Not yet. C’mon, Dais, stay with me.”

“I’m tired,” Daisy whines. The pain has faded to numbness and tingling, and all she wants to do is sleep. “Vic—”

“Shhh. You better not forget that, okay?” Vic’s smile runs like water over glass, rippling in the wind. Behind her, a warm glow expands into the brightness of the sun, and she is cast into victorious silhouette like the keeper of a lighthouse standing in the beam. “Just hang on. You’ll be all right.”

The light swallows her up, and Daisy wants to cry because Vic is gone—but then Ivek is there, a great glowing mountain, and that’s almost as good. His hands on her are warm, sinking into her bones. Flesh knits together and her heartbeat thuds inside her chest, strong and hardy.

 _Vic kissed me_ , she thinks, and slips off into sleep.

* * *

She wakes to warmth and softness. A bed, a proper one, so lush she feels like she could sink into it and never come out. When she turns her head, though, she sees red hair spilled across the pillow and a freckled brow gone slack with slumber, and everything comes rushing back.

“Vic,” she croaks. Her throat is dry as a desert. She coughs weakly and reaches across the small gulf of bedding to where Vic’s hand lays, gently curled, still wearing her archer’s glove.

The barest touch of her hand is enough. With a slight snort, Vic jerks awake, eyes muddled and hazy before latching onto Daisy’s face. “Hey,” she whispers, scooting across the mattress to be closer. “How do you feel?”

Daisy feels pretty damn good, actually, but that’s not what comes out of her mouth. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Vic’s smile slips. “Did what?”

“How dare you, Vic Pendergast. How dare you kiss me when I was too fucked up to kiss you back.”

“I’m sorry,” Vic says, visibly fighting back a smile. “It was kind of spur-of-the-moment.”

“I remembered it, though.” Daisy touches her thumb to the dimple in Vic’s chin, just to feel it deepen when she smiles. “Like you told me.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Do I get a reward?” She sticks her lower lip out in a pout, and is rewarded with laughter and a warm, strong arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“I guess it’s only fair,” Vic allows, and kisses her again. Warm, and steady, and real. Daisy shuts her eyes and commits every heartbeat of it to memory.


End file.
